Destroy All Against You
by Naomi Shihoin
Summary: (Bleach AR). In a reality where the Grand Fisher ate Ichigo's soul instead of killing Masaki; in a world where Karin and Yuzu have become Arrancar, how will Seireitei and Karakura fare when the Espada bring the Winter War forward several months? Many pairings.
1. Espada

**A/N**: I would like to thank darkmachines for allowing me to use some of the content of _A Gladiator's Tale_ for this fic.

**Disclaimer**: Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I only own my OCs and have the use of darkmachines' OCs.

**Warnings**: Alternate reality, Segunda Etapa forms, told from Arrancar Ichigo's POV and, barring the prologue, set immediately after the Soul Society arc.

...

_**Prologue: Espada**_

Hueco Mundo is an endless desert where Hollows live. My name is Ichigo Shiba and this is my story about the Arrancar's struggle in the War. I used to be a human, but was killed one night by the Grand Fisher and became a very powerful Vasto Lorde. A man named Aizen Sōsuke came and told me that if I joined his Arrancar army he would give me more power and that I would have comrades to work with.

Soon, I became an Arrancar and joined the Espada. I became the Primera Espada, the leader of them.

The other Espada were:

Coyote Starrk, Segunda Espada

Tia Harribel, Tercera Espada

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Cuatro Espada

Ulquiorra Cifer, Quinto Espada

Avirama Redder, Sexta Espada

Suì-Fēng, Septima Espada

Cyan Sung-Sun, Octava Espada

Ggio Vega, Noveno Espada

And finally, Arturo Plateado, the Zero Espada.

Dordoni, Cirucci, and Gantenbainne remained the Privaron Espada and are ranked one hundred and three, one hundred and five and one hundred and seven. Skullak Tuma was also a Privaron, ranked one hundred and one. For us to get to the positions we did, Baraggan Luisenbarn, number one hundred and two; Neliel Tu Odelschwanck, one hundred and four; Szayel Aporro Granz, one hundred and eight; Aaroniero Arruruerie, one hundred and nine; Nnoitra Gilga, one hundred and six; Yammy Llargo, one hundred; finally, Zommari Rureaux, one hundred and ten, were demoted to Privaron status as well.

One day, I asked Aizen if I could scout in a town in the World of the Living for potential souls to be turned, as well as train the Fracción to be prepared for the Winter War. Aizen thought it was a good idea and let me do it with my long-time love, Cyan. Soon, we will be ready to win against Soul Society and the Shinigami.


	2. Who's Who of Arrancar

**darkmachines**: Thanks for the Privaron numbers, have edited them into the prologue. Here's chapter 1.

**H.E.A**: Thank you for your comments. I was aiming at a slightly canon feel, so Ichigo remained the same age as he was in canon.

**A/N**: Time-skip of nine years from the prologue. Ichigo is now 18 and the twins are 15.

_**Chapter 1: Who's Who of Arrancar**_

It's been nine years since I became an Espada and it's been pretty good. I had more time to see my good friends Skullak, Neliel and Rudobon and also spend more time with my love Cyan. Training my Fracción was interesting; they are Findorr, Fran, Aldegor, Menis, Aisslinger, Asgularo and Luders. They were strong, smart and made good Fracción that I had under my command.

Today, Aizen sent Ulquiorra and Privaron Espada Yammy to Karakura Town to test a Soul Reaper named Orihime Inoue and see if she was a threat or not. Right now, we Arrancar were in one of the underground meeting rooms that we don't use that often. Aizen was sitting on his throne calmly with Gin and Kaname standing on both sides. Starrk was sitting with Harribel, although he had his head lying on her shoulder, but she did not mind. Lilynette was happy that Starrk had found someone he liked and was spending time with her, instead of sleeping all day.

Harribel's Fracción, Emilou and Franceska, were nearby with Cyan's Fracción: Loly, Menoly and Yin and Yang. They were mostly talking with each other and they had been spending a lot of time together, but the Octava Espada did not seem to mind as long they stayed loyal to her.

Baraggan, Neliel, Szayel, Aaroniero, Nnoitra and Zommari were spread around the room standing alone.

Ggio was standing off to one side with his Fracción Tesla and his wife, Suì-Fēng.

Grimmjow was sitting on one of the low platforms. On his right was Di Roy sitting next to him and Shawlong standing on Grimmjow's left. His remaining Fracción were spread around the room as well.

I was sitting with Cyan, who was in my lap and her head was lying on my shoulder. Avirama, Arturo, Dordoni, Cirucci, Gantenbainne and Skullak were standing behind me.

Soon, a Garganta opened up and Ulquiorra and Yammy came out and bowed to Aizen. I saw that Ulquiorra was fine, but Yammy looked terrible. He looked beat up and his right arm was missing. "We have returned, Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra spoke tonelessly.

"Yes, now please show your fellow Arrancar what you saw," Aizen answered.

"Yes, sir." Ulquiorra pulled out his eye and shattered it, using his Solita Vista (**Accustomed View**). Everyone closed their eyes to see what the 5th Espada saw.

We saw Ulquiorra and Yammy arriving at a park. Yammy used his Gonzui (**Soul Inhalation**) to suck up peoples' souls. A young woman was the sole survivor and Yammy was going to kill her, but she was saved by a young Mexican man and an orange-haired female Shinigami. Yammy defeated the man with a strange arm with ease, but the girl used her healing Zanpakutō to heal the man's arm.

Yammy destroyed the attack she called Tsubaki easily and was about attack her when two young Arrancar sonido-ed in, released their Resurrección forms and cut off Yammy's arm. They had the advantage at first, but Yammy was about to draw his sword when one of the Arrancar froze and the other got her out of harm's way. Yammy took the opportunity to attack and beat up the twin Arrancar.

He was about to finish them off, when a red shield appeared and stopped Yammy's attack. Soon two figures appeared who were Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihōin. Yoruichi started to beat the crap out of Yammy which was embarrassing, but he countered and fired a Cero and Urahara used his own attack to stop the Cero. He attacked again, but Ulquiorra came in and saved Yammy. After that, Ulquiorra opened a Garganta and they both left.

We all opened our eyes and Aizen was the first to speak. "So you thought they were not worth killing. I understand, Ulquiorra."

"You're soft!" Everyone turned their attention to Grimmjow. "If it was me, I would have killed all of them with the first strike."

Ulquiorra just looked at him, saying: "Grimmjow."

"What the hell were you thinking? If killing them was part of the order, then you and that oaf should have killed him, right?!" Grimmjow yelled.

"And I agree," Shawlong gave his concurrence. "The girl and the twin Arrancar stood up to you. I say you should have killed them be the girl worthy or not."

"And look at you, Yammy," Grimmjow continued. "You're a mess and you come back telling us they were not worth killing. Looks to me that you guys could not kill them."

Yammy looked at Grimmjow and said: "Grimmjow I know you saw what happened. That guy wearing clogs and that woman beat me up."

"That is pathetic; a guy wearing wooden shoes and a female beat you."

Yammy got up from kneeling. "Pathetic, huh?!"

Ulquiorra stepped in front of Yammy. "Enough!" He rebuffed Yammy and looked at Grimmjow. "Grimmjow, I don't think you understand. Neither the girl or the Arrancar twins are no danger to us yet." Grimmjow looked like he did not understand what Ulquiorra was saying. "Aizen-sama is not worried about what their current abilities are. It is her growth rate that is the problem. As we learned, the girl has enormous potential. Right now, her powers are unstable enough to shatter at a mere distraction, but I sense she might prove useful to us in the future. That is why I let her, let them live."

"I still think you're soft; how can you be sure she would not become strong enough to defeat us and turn against us? What about your plan then?" Grimmjow yelled.

"If that were to happen, I will kill them myself," Ulquiorra responded and Grimmjow looked surprised. "You can't complain about that, can you?"

"Yes. Well then, I will leave it in your hands and do whatever you think is best Ulquiorra," Aizen commented.

Ulquiorra bowed to Aizen, saying: "Thank you very much, sir." Everyone was staring to leave, but I looked over to Grimmjow seeing the anger in his eyes while he was grinding his teeth. I knew he was going to do something stupid and I was going to have to save him.

Later, after talking with my comrades, I made my way to my room. When I got to my room, I found Cyan lying on my bed, smiling playfully. I just shook my head. "And what are you doing here my dear?" I asked.

She just kept just staring at me, still smiling. "I just wanted to see how our leader was doing," she replied.

"Oh really?" I questioned. "Are you sure you did not just come here to be with me?" I took a seat on my bed next to her. She got up and wrapped her arms around me and lay her head on my shoulder, as I put my arms around her and we held each other for a couple of minutes.

Then, I sensed that Grimmjow's spiritual pressure was gone and his Fracción were gathering in one area that was not in the 4th Espada's chambers. I looked away into the distance and used my Pesquisa. Cyan looked at me and asked: "What's wrong?"

I glanced back at her and said: "It seems Grimmjow has gone and his Fracción are about to leave."

Cyan's eyes widened and she inquired: " What are you going to do?"

I looked at her and responded with a smile: "I'm going to help and probably save them."

I was just about to get up, but Cyan grabbed my arm and said: "Please be safe," with a worried expression on her face. I looked back at her and gave her a kiss.

After that I said: "Don't worry; you know that no Shinigami can defeat me that easy," and then I sonido-ed away.

Later I found the Fracción in front of a Garganta, when they turned around and saw me. I could see that they were scared of me, but I just walked up and stood next to Shawlong and said: "Let's go." With that, we went through the Garganta. It closed behind us, but I was not worried at all. I had been bored lately, so this would be a great way to have a little fun and see how much stronger Grimmjow's Fracción got under my training.


	3. Arrancar Twins

**darkmachines**: The first battles are here! I've done as you suggested as well. Thank you.

**KazumaKaname**: I appreciate your comment, but I don't support that shipping. However, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

_**Chapter 2: Arrancar Twins**_

As we walked through the Garganta, we made it to the end, which opened up. We came out and saw Grimmjow waiting. When he saw me, he looked surprised for a moment and turned his attention to Shawlong. "Did anyone see you leave?"

Shawlong looked at me for a moment and then at Grimmjow. "Of course not. Grimmjow."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"When we came, I sensed a lot of spirit energy."

"Tch, everyone open your Pesquisa," Grimmjow instructed. We all closed our eyes and sensed a lot of spiritual energies. "So Soul Society brought reinforcements. I knew it, you're soft Ulquiorra," he commanded as he turned his attention to his Fracción. "Edrad, Nakeem, Yylfordt, Shawlong and Di Roy: don't hold anything back; if they have even a little bit of spiritual energy, kill them."

They all nodded and moved out in different directions, except Nakeem who followed Shawlong. Grimmjow and I just stared at each other for a minute, until I turned and followed Di Roy.

_Why, why does he care about them? They're just Fracción, so why?_ Grimmjow yelled in his mind.

When I landed on a building, I saw Arrancar sixteen Di Roy Linker fight a girl named Rukia. She then held her sword out and said: "Mae, Sode no Shirayuki" (**Dance, Sleeved White Snow**). Her sword turned white. Then she said: "Some no mai, Tsukishiro" (**First Dance, White Moon**). Then a circle appeared beneath Di Roy and started to freeze him. He was able to break free and jump into the sky.

I was looking at the attack, then my eyes widened and I sonido-ed to where Di Roy was and pushed him out of the way. He was about to yell at me, when he saw me get frozen by Rukia's attack. But the attack was weak and I broke out of it easily.

"Di Roy!" I yelled his name.

"Yes, sir?" He asked nervously.

"We're leaving." We both sonido-ed away.

...

Both the Arrancar twins and Rukia were about to go when Grimmjow came. "So Ichigo saved Di Roy, but it does not matter. I'm Arrancar four; the name's Grimmjow. Now tell me who is the strongest."

...

Later Di Roy and I went to Edrad's position, where we found him fighting a bald-headed Soul Reaper. "Hey big guy, while you were beating me around, I never got a chance to get your name," the Shinigami stated.

"Oh you're right. I'm Arrancar thirteen; also... never mind. I just realized I don't need to give my name to someone I'm about to kill," Edrad decided.

"I see, in Soul Society it is a courtesy to tell someone you fight their name, so let me introduce myself. I'm Ikkaku Madarame, 3rd seat in the 11th Division," he said as he got in a fight stance.

"Actually, you're wrong, Ikkaku." I declared from above them as I stood with Di Roy to watch the fight begin. "I teach the Fracción to tell their name only to their strong opposite. So if you want to find out my friend's name, you need to prove yourself in battle."

Ikkaku stared at me and then grinned. "I see; then I'll show how strong I am and force your friend to say his name," he said as both Ikkaku and Edrad started fighting. As I watched the fight, Edrad was fighting bare-handed, while this Ikkaku was fighting in a way I had never seen before. He fought with his sword in his left hand and his sheath in his right hand. "What's wrong big guy? Aren't you going to use your sword?" He asked.

"We Arrancar have iron skin called hierro. There is no way a Soul Reaper's sword can cut me."

"Oh really?!" Ikkaku came at Edrad even faster, which made him draw his sword to block the attack.

"How disgraceful to have to draw my blade against a Soul Reaper."

"Don't think like that," I admonished lightly. "Think of it that you're going to give this Soul Reaper a death by your blade." Edrad smiled and nodded and the battle started again.

As I watch the fight, both Edrad and Ikkaku were even. Until Ikkaku got a lucky shot on Edrad and gave him a nasty cut on the face. To me, this Ikkaku was enjoying the fight. "Now then five or six more hits and you will release your Zanpakutō," Ikkaku commented to Edrad.

"Oh really? Fine, a fool like you who enjoys battle should learn what true fear is." Edrad held his sword up and said: "Erupt, Volcanica (**Volcanic**)."

Flame surrounded him and Edrad's mask reformed into wings on either side of his face and his arms morph to gigantic proportions while growing large extensions beyond his shoulders. Each of these extensions contain an exhaust spout that released flames when Edrad charges up an attack. Ikkaku looked shocked and said: "What the hell is that?"

"I show you my secret power and all you can say is 'that'? This is what happens when an Arrancar release their Zanpakutō," Edrad explained. "You see, when we Hollows become Arrancar, our powers are sealed into swords. When we release our Zanpakutō, we revert to our true form and our true powers are released. You said it was a courtesy for one to introduce one's name. I am Arrancar thirteen, Edrad Liones." Then the fight started yet again.

Edrad's firepower overpowered Ikkaku. Even after releasing his shikai, a spear called Hozukimaru (**Demon Light**); Edrad still had the upper-hand and sent him crashing to the ground. Edrad did finally attack, but I was surprised to see Ikkaku was still standing. Then he was talking about something about he did not want us to tell anyone about what he was going to do. He yelled Bankai and a large amount of spirit energy surrounded him.

When the smoke cleared, Ikkaku was holding a massive blade over his shoulders and holding two smaller ones in each hand. "Ryumon Hozukimaru! (**Dragon Crest Demon Light**)" He shouted.

The fight started again, but this time Ikkaku was beating Edrad and cutting through his release form. From what I could see, Ikkaku's Bankai was just a power weapon and I thought Edrad should still be able to win. As I watched, I sensed Ikkaku's power getting stronger. He said when the dragon on the blade is red; his Bankai was at full power. Both Edrad and Ikkaku increase their strength to full power and charged at each other.

The sky was filled with smoke and neither Di Roy nor I could see anything. Suddenly one of Ikkaku's blades flew out and hit the ground. Then the smoke started to disappear. On Ikkaku's side, he was badly burned and fell out of the sky.

When I saw Edrad, his right side of his body was gone. "Ikkaku Madarame, I'm happy that I asked for your name," he murmured and turned his head to me. "Sorry sir," he whispered before falling out of the sky.

Di Roy had a surprised expression. "I can't believe Edrad is-," he uttered, before I cut him off as he turned to me.

"He's not," I declared firmly. I could still feel his reiatsu, even though it was very weak. "Di Roy, take Edrad back to Hueco Mundo and get him stabilized quickly."

He saw that I had a tear going down my cheek, as the result could have been disastrous. I looked at the ground for a minute and turned to Di Roy, as he sonido-ed down to Edrad. "I'm going to make sure the others are alright." Then I sonido-ed away.

…

I appeared close to where Shawlong and the other were fighting. Yylfordt was fighting a Soul Reaper named Renji, who was using his Bankai, but Yylfordt was faster than the Bankai and looked like he was winning.

I turned to Shawlong who was fighting a captain named Tōshirō Hitsugaya, who was using Bankai too, but Shawlong seemed fine. I saw Nakeem watching Shawlong's fight and it seemed he already won his.

Suddenly, during Yylfordt fight a little girl came out of nowhere and started beating up Yylfordt. I was very surprised and did not know who the girl was. Yylfordt became enraged and held up his sword, yelling: "Skewer, Del Toro (**Bull**)." His upper body enlarged and was covered in armour shaped like a bull's head and torso, while his mask seemed to completely regenerate and give him long, thin horns in the process. In this form, he walks on four legs and uses his horns to skewer opponents. Yylfordt impaled the girl with one horn, but a red-haired boy came and saved the girl. Yylfordt was about to attack them, but Renji got in the way and got hit badly. "Before I kill you, let me introduce myself. I'm Arrancar fifteen, Yylfordt Granz."

With Shawlong, he was doing fine. Then he started talking about Tōshirō's power, in which I learned that his Bankai was incomplete due to his young age. "Then let me honor you by fighting at my full power." Shawlong held his sword before him and said: "Snip, Tijereta! (**Earwig**)." He grew armour that covered his arms and upper chest, while his hands transformed into long claws and his mask extended down to cover the left side of his face. The part of his mask fragment that extended out to his right, became a claw-tipped tail. Also, his original mask fragment extended downward to form a sort of half-helmet, and the side protrusion became mounted on the back of his head. Before Tōshirō could do anything, he got wounded by Shawlong. "Before I kill you, let me introduce myself. I'm Arrancar eleven, Shawlong Kufang."

Tōshirō started to ask Shawlong questions about the number system. He explained that the Numerós number meant the order they were born when becoming Arrancar, but only the number higher than ten. Shawlong explained a little about the Espada. "Right now two powerful Arrancar came with us. They're both members of the Espada. The first is a ruthless killer and whoever fights him will die. The 4th Espada is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

"And the other?" Tōshirō questioned.

Shawlong turned his attention to me and the captain did as well. "The other is none of your business."

"Fine!" Tōshirō snapped and they both started to fight again.

…

Then I turned my attention to Nakeem's opponent, whose name was Rangiku and whom was still alive. I turned my attention to Nakeem and got it. I moved my eyes to his opponent. Nakeem saw this and said: "Still alive." He made his way to her and was about to attack her, when she stopped his attack and looked like she was talking into something. She yelled something about permission to release their limiters and the three Soul Reapers became stronger. Now I was very worried. Yylfordt got a burn on his left shoulder and Shawlong got his right arm frozen.

Renji's Bankai came at Yylfordt, who tried to stop it, but it was too strong and wounded him very badly on his left shoulder. I'd had enough.

Yylfordt was now trying to get away, but Renji's Bankai came after him. "You're not going anywhere!" Renji yelled. "Take this! Hikotsu Taihō! (**Baboon Bone Cannon**)" Renji's Bankai fired a red energy blast that headed straight at Yylfordt.

He did not have time to get away, but then I appeared in font of him with my sword drawn. The attack came at me, but I was able to cut it in half easily. I turned to Yylfordt and yelled: "Return to Hueco Mundo where Di Roy is, right now." He nodded and sonido-ed off. I sonido-ed off to where Shawlong was.

…

When I made it back where Shawlong was, I was too late to stop Rangiku from pushing forth Haineko, but was able to blast through the Shikai technique with my Cero Oscuras, thus saving Nakeem. The strawberry-blonde halted her rush immediately. She raised an eyebrow, silently asking me who I was. I ignored the unspoken question and instructed Nakeem to go back to Hueco Mundo as well.

Shawlong was trying to get away, but Tōshirō was chasing after him, yelling: "You're not going anywhere! Ryūsenka! (**Dragon Hail Flower**)"

Shawlong looked back in fear, seeing the attack coming at him, but I appeared in front of him and blocked the attack with my sword. I saw ice starting to cover my sword, but I kicked the captain away from me. "Shawlong, follow me, okay?" I instructed and we sonido-ed off.

Shawlong and I made it back to where Yylfordt and Di Roy would have been had they stayed. "Okay, let's go to Grimmjow's position." Shawlong nodded and we sonido-ed away.

…

When we made it to where Grimmjow was fighting, he was winning his fight and beating the Arrancar twins and the orange-haired female Shinigami around like rag dolls. Grimmjow kicked them in the gut and send them crashing to the ground. "Is that all you can do? It's pathetic!" Grimmjow yelled.

Suddenly, the smoke cleared and the Arrancar twins revealed their released forms once more.

"Surge through the sea, Tigre Tiburón! (**Tiger Shark**)" The oldest twin took the form of an attractive humanoid tiger shark with dark blue skin and black stripes across her back and arms. She has claw-like hands, webbed feet and a tail, which helps her swim faster in water. Her skin becomes pretty rough and sharp, capable of injuring an opponent just by rubbing her body against them. She has the ability to control water, but it's weaker than Harribel and Rey.

"Tear with tenacity, Tigre Caballero! (**Tiger Knight**)" The younger Arrancar took the form of a beautiful, blonde-orange furred humanoid tigress with white knight-like armour over her body, arms and legs. She gained cat-like feet, claws, eyes and a tail with a blade at the end. She also has wrist blades. However, her armour is light that allows her to move at a great sonido speed and is strong enough to hold up against most lieutenant based attacks. She is about the same level as Ggio, but just a bit weaker than him.

A strong blast of water was released from the black-haired twin's hands and the younger Arrancar fired the fang-like structures on her helmet like missiles. Both attacks struck Grimmjow, giving him a bruise on his chest.

"What was that? Ulquiorra never said anything about those attacks?"

"We're just full of surprises," the Arrancar twins piped up.

Grimmjow started laughing and said: "Then you're worth my time after all!" He started to draw his sword. Suddenly, Kaname appeared behind him. "What are you doing here, Kaname?" The Cuatro Espada inquired.

"You ask why I'm here. I'm here because Captain Aizen is angry with you for leaving Las Noches," stated the former captain. "You brought five Arrancar with you against orders to remain at Hueco Mundo." I appeared with Shawlong. Kaname opened a Garganta and said: "Come; your punishment will happen in Hueco Mundo."

He walked into the Garganta first and then Shawlong and I followed. Grimmjow was about to leave when the twins yelled: "Where are you going? We're not done fighting yet."

Grimmjow turned around and yelled back: "Shut up! I'm going home to Hueco Mundo. Besides, you look like you have enough power to use your attacks again. Next time we meet, I'll kill you. So don't forget my name, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." With that he left.

…

As we made our way to the throne room, I was wondering what would happen to us. We made it to the throne room where Aizen was sitting and looking down at us. Kaname and Grimmjow were standing a couple of feet in front of him, while the Fracción and I were standing off to the side.

"Welcome back, Grimmjow," Aizen began.

"Well, don't you have anything to say?" Kaname asked.

"Not really," Grimmjow answered.

"What?!" Kaname yelled.

"Kaname, I'm not mad at Grimmjow. He was just trying to make me happy, right?" Aizen questioned.

"Yes sir," Grimmjow answered.

Then Kaname grabbed Grimmjow and turned to Aizen, yelling: "Please sir, let me kill this man."

Grimmjow got out of his grip and snarled: "Everyone knows you don't like me, Kaname."

Kaname then said one of his justice speeches and cut off Grimmjow's left arm, using Hado number fifty four Halen (**Abolishing Flames**) to incinerate the limb.

"Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!" Grimmjow yelled. "Why did you cut off my arm?"

He charged at Kaname and grabbed his sword, when Aizen said: "Grimmjow I would not be able to forgive you if you attack Kaname."

He glared at Aizen before walking away. As he went past his Fracción, Shawlong was about to ask if he was okay, but Grimmjow turned to them and yelled: "You five are no longer my Fracción." Then he left the throne room.

I looked at the Fracción and felt very sorry for them. "Ichigo," Aizen stated. I made my way over to where Grimmjow had stood and kneeled.

"Yes, Aizen-sama?" I asked.

"Good work, I'm impressed that you were able to save five Arrancar," he went on.

"Thank you, Aizen-sama," I responded. "Also I have a request. May Shawlong and the others be Ggio's Fracción?" Shawlong and the others looked surprised and Aizen asked why. "Because they are strong and will be very useful to him," I explained.

"Very well, Shawlong, Di Roy, Edrad, Nakeem and Yylfordt are now Ggio's Fracción."

"Thank you, Aizen-sama," as I bowed to him. I walked over to the Fracción and told them to follow Ggio and I to the medical wing, so Yylfordt could get healed.

…

In the medical wing Yylfordt was getting his shoulder healed, I noticed something else. I found out that his little brother had implanted something in him and with the help of the healing Arrancar; they were able to get it out.

Meanwhile in Szayel's lab. The Privaron was very angry at what I did. He was breaking things, throwing things around, and yelling. His Fracción were very scared and were hiding. "DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" Szayel yelled. "NO ONE GETS AWAY FROM RUINING ONE OF MY EXPERIMENTS. I SWEAR, ICHIGO, I'LL MAKE YOU PAY ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!"

…

After Yylfordt was healed, I asked them to get their stuff so they can move into their new room with three separated bedrooms. As they made their way to their new room, someone tackle me. "ICHIGO!" Cyan cried as she was hugging me, which I could not breathe from it.

"Cyan... can't... breathe," I choked out.

She released me, but my face was a little blue and my eyes rolled up. Cyan then started to shake me and yell my name. Shawlong and the others were very confused with the scene they saw and were thinking: _What the hell was that?_

After a couple of minutes to recover, I noticed that the others were here. Dordoni was laughing, Gantenbainne was shaking his head, and Rudobon was just standing there, though I knew he was smiling behind his mask. After the introduction, I told the others what had happened. Later, I observed Ggio showing Shawlong and the others their room and they looked like they liked it. I went to my room to take a good restful nap. A few days later, we got a report of a natural made Arrancar in the world of the living. It had an interesting cloning ability. Unfortunately, the Arrancar was killed before anyone could get to it.

…

It had been a month. Ulquiorra, Arturo and I were walking down one of the halls to meet up with Aizen and the others. When we made it there, I found out that with Aizen was half of the other Espada. Starrk, Harribel, Avirama, Suì-Fēng, Grimmjow who was siting in the shadows, and the new 4th Espada Luppi Antenor.

I really hated Luppi; he was full of himself and thought he was better than Grimmjow. Truth is, I know Grimmjow is way better than him and could destroy him. Then Aizen asked Ulquiorra about a plan they discussed last month and wanted him to do it and take who ever he wanted. After that, we all left.

…

I later went back to my room to find Cyan in my bed grinning. When I saw her, I smiled back. "Hello there, my handsome demon," she spoke sweetly.

"Hello, my lovely anaconda," I replied. Cyan and I spent an hour together in bed. Later I met up with Ggio and we went to the throne room.

When we got there, we found out that everyone returned from the mission. Ulquiorra was fine. Yammy and Luppi were a bit beat up, but Grimmjow was the worst. He was burned and beaten. Aizen was sitting on his throne like always, but there was someone else there too. It was the orange-haired Shinigami named Orihime, who had some special powers.

While Aizen was talking, I noticed that Luppi looked upset. Aizen then asked the girl to heal Grimmjow's missing arm. Luppi was complaining that it could not be done. I was curious to see if it could be. Orihime went up to Grimmjow and made a shield around his missing arm. Luppi started to yell, but stopped when we watched Grimmjow's arm return. Aizen then explained that she had the power to reject things and even bring back the dead. A very powerful god-like ability; I can see why Aizen wanted her.

Grimmjow was checking out his arm, then turned around and ask Orihime to heal one more spot. She healed a scar on his back and his # 4 tattoo returned. Luppi saw this and asked: "What are you doing, Grimmjow?" Grimmjow grinned ferally and impaled his arm though Luppi's chest. "Grimmjow, you bastard," he choked out.

"Damn right! See you later ex-number four," Grimmjow used a Cero and destroyed Luppi. "My power has returned; I am the 4th Espada again!" He burst out laughing. I was happy to see that fool Luppi dead and Grimmjow return to his spot as an Espada.

Hours later, I was in my room reading a book. Then I sensed it, but I bet everyone else did as well. It seemed the Arrancar twins and a group of others had come to Hueco Mundo. _So they came to save their friend; brave, but foolish. It seems that they are in the 22nd underground passageway, very interesting_. I thought and got up to go and see what would happen.


	4. Protecting the Privaron

**Zanka no Taichi 31**: Thanks for pointing that out about the prologue, have fixed the mistake. I honestly didn't know.

**Antex-The Legendary Zoroark**: Thank you for your comments on the prologue and chapters 1 and 2.

**darkmachines**: Hope it's okay by you, but the two lots of information you gave I'll be splitting up into separate chapters as, with the other projects I have to work on, I don't have the time to put it all into one huge chapter.

**A/N**: Chapters 3-5 have normal POV and then it'll be going back to Ichigo's POV.

...

_**Chapter 3: Protecting the Privaron**_

**(Normal POV)**

The Espada's meeting room was where Aizen met the Espada to have meetings there. The doors opened and the Espada walked in. "It looks like we have intruders," Cyan remarked softly.

"How do you know that?" Coyote questioned after yawning.

Even Ichigo looked at Cyan after briefly nudging Starrk in the ribs, who simply tilted his head and gave a languid stare at the Primera.

Suì-Fēng glanced coldly at the Segunda, before answering. "The 22nd underground passageway has just collapsed."

"The 22nd is not much of a threat. It's pretty far from here," Arturo commented boredly.

"It's too bad really; it would have been more interesting if they'd broken into the throne room instead." Ggio looked ready for a fight as he took a seat.

"That would have been great." Avirama fingered Águila's sheath as he sat down.

"Shut up; I'm tired as hell. Let's have some peace and quiet around here," Starrk remarked lazily as he sat in a chair. The remaining Espada took their seats and waited for Aizen to come.

Then they all heard footsteps coming and thought it was Aizen, but they were wrong. They saw Privaron Espada Skullak Tuma coming in, holding a badly injured, but still alive Demoura Zodd. The Espada were a bit surprised to see Skullak, but were more shocked to see that Demoura was still alive.

Skullak looked at each of the Espada's expressions. Ulquiorra was calm and kept his eyes closed. Starrk was tired as always, but was trying to stay awake to find out what was going on. Harribel had a 'what's going on?' expression. Ggio had bolted to his feet and whipped out Tigre Estoque upon his arrival, almost drooling in anticipation of a fight. Arturo was bored. Avirama had a 'what's going on, Skullak?' face. Cyan was looking at Demoura with slight revulsion in her eyes. Suì-Fēng did not even look at him. Finally, Grimmjow was looking at him with a serious look and wanted to know what was going on.

"What are you doing here, flea?" Arturo seemed really bored.

Skullak frowned at him, knowing his bored, arrogant outlook was a front for hiding his true power. "What? No 'hello, how you are doing, friend?'." The Privaron remarked. Most of the Espada smirked when he said that. That made a flash of anger ripple through the Cero Espada, but he controlled it quickly enough.

"Anyway, to answer your question, I was at the 22nd underground passage way." The Espada looked at him and were all surprised. "When I got there, the fight was over, but I was able to save Demoura. Aisslinger told me everything, so I came here to tell my comrades what was going on."

"That won't be necessary," Aizen stated as he walked in with Gin and Tōsen.

"Lord Aizen," Skullak spoke while bowing.

Aizen looked at him for a minute and turned his eyes to Demoura for a moment, before glancing at him again, saying: "He's yours," and took a seat.

As dull-witted as he was, Demoura was confused for a moment, then his eyes widened as he remembered when Skullak was an Espada and that he had been one of Skullak's Fracción more than ten years ago. Now, he could not be happier, because his dream of rejoining the ranks of the Fracción again was coming true. Even after his failure, Skullak was giving him a second chance and making his dream come true. "Thank you, my lord." Skullak uttered and left to go to the medical wing.

Aizen waited for Skullak to leave and his attention to the Espada, saying: "Now my dear Espada, let's have some tea."

...

When Skullak made it to the medical wing, he put Demoura in one of the beds so he could rest and start healing. Then he left and went back to the Privaron chambers. When he made it back to the Privaron chambers, he could not find anyone. So he went to his room and found a note on his desk.

_Dear Skullak,_

_Szayel, Zommari, Aaroneiro, Dordoni, Gantenbainne and I were ordered to go and defeat the intruders. Please don't worry about us; we will win and be back soon._

_Love, Cirucci_.

He looked at the note for a moment and was not happy. Why would Aizen do something like this without telling him? After all, he was the leader of the Privaron. Then he sensed Dordoni releasing his Zanpakutō, Giralda (**Weather Vane**).

Dordoni was the third strongest in the Privaron and Skullak decided to go where he was fighting, but then perceived Ichigo rushing to his position. Obviously, the Espada meeting was finished. Skullak wanted to see how Dordoni was holding up, but left the issue in the Primera's capable hands.

…

Ichigo was halfway to where Dordoni was, when he sensed his spiritual pressure decrease. He sonido-ed off as fast as he could to get there. When he got there, he saw a hole in the wall and looked in. Ichigo saw Dordoni who was injured, but not that bad. He also saw Rudobon as well and was wondering what he was doing there. Then they both charged at each other, so he sonido-ed down to stop them.

Both Dordoni and Rudobon were charging at each other but, before their Zanpakutō could hit, Ichigo appeared, grabbing them by their wrists and stopping them. "Sir!" they both said surprised.

Ichigo looked at both of them and asked: "What's going on?"

Rudobon was the first to answer. "Sir, I was ordered to finish off the weakened intruder, but Dordoni got in my way and let the enemy escape."

He looked at Rudobon, then turned to Dordoni and asked: "Tell me everything."

Dordoni explained everything to him. Ichigo thought about it and smiled, putting his hand on Dordoni's shoulders, saying: "You did an honourable thing."

We were about to leave when Ichigo turned to Rudobon and wanted some answers. "Who ordered you to come?"

"Sorry sir, but I can't answer that," Rudobon replied. Ichigo looked at him for a moment, before he and Dordoni sonido-ed off to the medical wing.

…

Whilst checking on Demoura in the medical wing, Skullak became aware of Cirucci releasing her Zanpakutō, Golondrina (**Swallow**). Whoever she was fighting must have made her mad, but he was very confident that she would win.

After Ichigo and Dordoni arrived at the medical wing, Dordoni got into one of the beds. His injuries were not that bad and would be fully healed in an hour.

Skullak's eyes widened when he got the impression of Cirucci's spiritual energy decreasing badly. Before anyone could say anything, he ran out of the room and sonido-ed off to where Cirucci was as fast as he could go.

…

Meanwhile, Cirucci was on the floor crying and cursing the Quincy. She had lost her powers, bone fragment and wings. All she could think about right now was Skullak. "Cirucci Sanderwicci," someone she knew spoke. "We have come for you. Please don't make a noise," Rudobon stated as he drew his Zanpakutō.

_Damn it_, she thought and closed her eyes, waiting for the strike, but it never came.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Skullak standing there. He had his hand gripping Rudobon's wrist. He was very mad, which scared Rudobon. Rudobon had never seen Skullak look so angry before and there were rumours that Skullak's anger could even give Baraggan chills down his spine. "Rudobon, I'm only to ask you once more," he demanded quietly. "_Who_ sent you?"

Rudobon remained silent for a moment, before finally relenting. "Szayel Aporro Granz."

Skullak released his grip from Rudobon's hand, looking at him and saying: "I see." He turned his attention to Cirucci. Skullak's expression changed to a very sad look as he picked up her bridal style, held her close and sonido-ed away.

Rudobon was now very mad and he killed one of his soldiers. "Damn you Szayel; that's _the_ last time I'm going to do anything for you," he grumbled and sonido-ed off with his men.

On his way to the medical wing, Cirucci was telling Skullak everything about her fight, before she cried herself asleep and lay her head on his shoulder. He did not care that much and just wanted to keep Cirucci safe. Then he discerned Gantenbainne releasing his wrist blades, Dragra (**Dragon Fist**), but all he could think about was Cirucci right now.

…

**A/N: To be continued next chapter…**


	5. Jaegerjaquez's Grand Plan

**Antex-The Legendary Zoroark**: I may be mistaken, but we don't really know if it was Szayel who targeted the Privaron Espada in the first place.

**darkmachines**: Thanks, my friend, for pointing out those mistakes.

...

_**Chapter 4: Jaegerjaquez's Grand Plan**_

**(Normal POV)**

Ichigo also sensed Gantenbainne releasing Dragra, as he came to the conclusion that the enemies the Privaron had fought and were still fighting were more powerful than he had expected.

The Primera thought of checking on Cyan, to see how she and her Fracción were going, but froze as he detected Gantenbainne's spiritual energy decreasing; fortunately, however, not to the point where he would die. In a burst of static, he sonido-ed off to where Gantenbainne was as swiftly as he could before he could change his mind.

When he got there, he noticed a tanned human walking away from Gantenbainne, the human's right arm covered in some kind of armour. Ichigo sonido-ed down and helped Gantenbainne to his feet, disappearing in a second burst of static seconds later.

...

Grimmjow kept tailing Ulquiorra, thinking wickedly about his plan to fight him very soon. He wanted to prove he was better than the Quinto in every way, so he deemed a fight necessary to judge their strength. He had already told Ulquiorra this, but the emotionless Espada did not see fit to respond.

...

Just as Ichigo was settling down for a rest with Cyan, his eyes widened as he felt not only Aaroniero and Szayel release their Zanpakutō, but Zommari as well. He felt a small twinge of anxiety for the individual who had forced Szayel to bring forth his creepy sword, but resolved he would rescue any Privaron still alive after this.

...

Later that day, Grimmjow was awake and clutching Pantera before he was even aware of what had awakened him. Spiritual pressure. Mildly strong. Hostile. In accord with the usage of Cero. Coming from the direction of the suite where Orihime was being held. "Damn it," he swore, charging out the door. He'd left his jacket behind, only wearing his pants and the air was chilly against his bare arms.

He gathered reishi to him and slashed through the air towards the captive human. There. He gripped the door and attempted to pull it open. Wouldn't budge. He took a quick scan. Humph. The hinges were bent completely out of shape. With a grunt, he rammed his fingers into the door, flexed and ripped it from its frame. He tossed it behind him. He gripped his Zanpakutō's hilt and stepped through.

The room was smoky, but he couldn't see a fire. Must have been extinguished already. Inoue was there, on her feet, backed into a corner. The girl was shaking and he could see minor bruises and scrapes, but nothing life-threatening.

And...

He bared his teeth and flashed forward with sonìdo, coming up to two small white-clad figures at the centre of the room. The blood-spattered forms of Loly Avirrne and Menoly Mallia slowly turned to her, a twisted, evil smirk plastered on Loly's face.

He drew Pantera a few centimetres from its sheath. "You have ten seconds to explain what happened here," he growled. He made sure not to add that he would take off Loly and Menoly's heads if he didn't like what they said.

Loly's sneer tightened ever so slightly and he noticed that her hand inched out of her sleeve, revealing the tip of Escolopendra, her dagger.

They were, after all, Hollows. They didn't respond very nicely to threats.

"Quit staring at me like that," Loly bantered in a way that was disrespectful. "We're being ourselves." The slightly older Fracción gestured at Inoue. Grimmjow frowned and looked at the strawberry-blonde Shinigami.

"Explain," he said tersely.

"What's there to explain?" the Fracción asked hypothetically. "We want to know why she's here dressed in Arrancar clothing." His fingers tightened on his Zanpakutō when Loly turned back to the girl and smiled that evil smirk again. "So, we challenged her."

"You had no right to draw her blood on such a large scale."

"Why?" Loly turned towards the hole where the door used to be, Menoly following meekly. Grimmjow wasn't sure if he was imagining it, but it seemed Menoly hadn't wanted to go along with this, but submitted to Loly's higher status to save her body from the pain Loly inflicted when she didn't get her own way.

He just grunted in response. The two Fracción stepped out of the room, with Loly whistling.

Grimmjow let out a breath and turned to Inoue. The human had stopped shaking, but the girl was still pale and looked jumpy. "You alright, woman?" he gruffly asked the human. The girl nodded mutely. "I'll get you some medical attention. Wait here." He turned to leave.

"Wait," he heard Inoue squeak. He turned, raising an eyebrow. "I can heal myself."

"Then do it. I know that humans are fragile."

She began to heal her own face.

"What happened?" The Cuatro asked simply.

"The two of them came into my room," Inoue replied, looking down at the floor that was still stained with blood — hers and theirs. "They asked me how a Shinigami like me dared wear these." She motioned to the garb of the Las Noches Arrancar. "They demanded to know why I was being treated so well, what made me so special, why Aizen finds my powers so fascinating." The girl fell silent.

Simple, at the least. Menoly and Loly had felt threatened by this Shinigami, in their own petty, petulant logic. Perhaps it never occurred to the two Fracción that Inoue was a prisoner in Las Noches, not an honoured guest.

Hollow mentality, again. There was a threat in front of you. Destroy it.

Then again...

He looked over Inoue's face, now absent of bruises and cuts, then down at the stained floor. Truth be told, Inoue's powers unnerved him on a deep level. Hollows were beings born from death, who fed on death, and who revelled in death. It was an uncomfortable thought, considering how much he had changed since becoming a Vasto Lorde, but he couldn't forget his heritage.

And that heritage was terrified of a power that could make death irrelevant. Made him wonder what was going on in Loly and Menoly's heads.

"Come with me," he said, turning towards the door. He heard footsteps fall in line behind him as he left the wrecked suite.

"Eh, where are we going?" the girl asked.

"It'll be a bit hard for you to sleep in there," Grimmjow explained, motioning with his head at the room, "so you can have my quarters until they finish cleaning up that room."

"Oh," he heard the human say in surprise. "Is, er, that allowed?"

He shrugged. "I dare say Lord Aizen trusts me enough to make a decision like this."

"Ah."

He walked the corridors with the girl. He could have made it back to his own room in a few seconds if he used sonido, but, obviously Inoue couldn't. Thus the stroll back.

Inoue seemed to be holding up very well considering that she had been in grave danger not too long ago. The human seemed meek and non-confrontational — no, Inoue was meek and non-confrontational — yet it seemed the girl didn't rattle easily. The human wouldn't raise a finger in anger, but something that, by rights, should have left a human gibbering and cowering in a corner hadn't had that effect on Inoue.

Grimmjow was sure the human was still feeling the terror and adrenaline rush of the attacks, but they hadn't migrated to that portion of a person's mind that would leave them catatonic.

He shook his head. Hard to understand, indeed.

They were here. He pushed open the door and ushered Inoue inside.

"Shower's over there," he stated, pointing. "I'll get some clean clothes for you."

"Thank you," the girl said quietly, stepping towards the washroom. Inoue slowed and turned to look back at him. "What... what will happen to those two Arrancar that attacked me?"

Odd question. "Don't know. They will definitely be punished, especially when you consider that it was Lord Aizen's direct order that you not be harmed in any way. I'd even go so far to say it might warrant an execution order."

Inoue spun round, eyes wide. "Please, if you can, make sure it doesn't come to that?"

He frowned, puzzled. "I can only do what I can do. It ultimately comes down to Aizen and Cyan, since those two are her Fracción."

"There is nothing you can do, at all?"

"I suppose I can use my rank to sway them, but that's the extent of it." Something was bothering him. "Why, woman?"

"Because I... I don't like seeing fighting, especially if it's on my behalf. Anytime it happens, someone gets seriously injured, or dies and I hate it." Inoue looked away. "It's naïve of me to think so, I know."

"Don't blame yourself. Not your fault. You have been as strong as anyone could have asked for."

He looked into Inoue's eyes and saw that haunted look again. Humph. He really should talk to the girl about that, sometime. After all, Inoue didn't have anyone else to talk to.

"Get cleaned up. I'll get some fresh clothes brought in before you're done. I'll see if I can intercede on your behalf for Menoly and Loly. And I'll see if I can get some breakfast in here, too."

The girl nodded. "Thank you, Grimmjow-sama."

...

Cyan had ordered the immediate execution of Menoly and Loly for their attack on the girl. She would accept no insubordination, especially when it involved Hollows. They would seek out signs of weakness and not killing two disobedient Fracción would be seen as just that.

However, Grimmjow had requested that they be punished, but not executed. That had admittedly puzzled her, until she had investigated a bit and discovered that it had been Inoue's request originally.

She'd spoken with the two Arrancar. They seemed wary, almost terrified, of Inoue's power and not without reason. Yet, under that fear, there was a small sense of respect for that power... after they'd assaulted the human.

After some consultation with Ggio, Tia, Coyote and Ichigo, she ensured that their duty now was to be Inoue's personal guard and escorts.

Loly and Menoly seemed... ambivalent about the whole affair. And while assigning them to Inoue was almost like putting the foxes near the henhouse, she had a feeling there wouldn't be a repeat of the incident.


	6. Cifer VS Jaegerjaquez

**Antex-The Legendary Zoroark**: Thank you.

**darkmachines**: Here's the next chapter, my friend.

**A/N**: As of this chapter, this fanfic has 11,738 words.

...

_**Chapter 5: Cifer VS Jaegerjaquez**_

**(Normal POV)**

Just as Orihime followed his gaze after finishing her conversation with Ulquiorra, she immediately brought her arms up to block the dust and rubble from entering her eyes as an entire part of the wall was suddenly knocked down. The green-eyed Espada merely looked at the large hole with an emotionless stare and then he spoke in a tone that fit his expression. "What do you think you're doing here, Grimmjow?"

Said Espada walked into the room and narrowed his eyes at Ulquiorra. "I'm here to take that woman with me to Shiba. I've just defeated the twins who call themselves his younger sisters. I can feel that he just fought someone and I don't want my rematch with him to be cheapened. If I'm going to challenge that son of a bitch for the right to being Primera, it'll be with both of us at full power," Grimmjow declared as he stepped forward.

"So... are you gonna stand aside? Or am I gonna have to make you?" the blue-haired Espada continued as he shifted his feet around as if ready to charge.

Orihime looked between the two in shock, appearing somewhat frightened of the prospect of the Espada fighting. Ulquiorra, however, just looked at Grimmjow with a continuous blank expression, not even moving an inch as the opposing man seemed to be preparing to attack. "No," was all he said and the blue-haired Espada hesitated slightly as he charged forward, unsure which question Ulquiorra was answering.

As he did, the pale Arrancar brought one of his hands from his pockets and blocked Grimmjow's punch with the back of his wrist. Though the impact of Grimmjow's strike made the floor beneath Ulquiorra crack, the raven-haired Espada didn't appear affected in the slightest as he held his foe at bay. But then, as a red Cero suddenly began charging between Grimmjow's and Ulquiorra's flesh, the latter's eyes widened very slightly and his slitted pupils became thinner.

The strawberry-blonde Shinigami looked at the two in shock, just about to step in to try and stop the fight as Grimmjow's Cero fired. As it did, the red blast was sent to either side of Ulquiorra as the back of his hand split it completely in half. But while one part went directly into the wall behind the pale Arrancar, the other missed Orihime by mere inches, which made Ulquiorra's eyes narrow slightly. The girl herself letting out a frightened yelp as she quickly back-tracked away from the Cero and ended up falling onto her back.

As the wall opposite to Grimmjow blew apart from his own Cero, he grinned lightly as he pulled his fist back and sent a powerful round house kick at his opponent. Ulquiorra merely bent his back backward just enough to dodge away from this kick, then he suddenly came forward and delivered a swift palm to Grimmjow's chest. This movement happening too quickly for the blue-haired Espada to dodge or to even see it fully and he was knocked backward and directly through the hole he made near the entrance.

Once Grimmjow steadied himself once more, he ground his teeth together and narrowed his eyes heavily on Ulquiorra, whom straightened himself up and spoke in an emotionless tone. "If you insist of fighting... then I'll have no choice but to kill you."

"Tch! Like I'd just roll over and die!" Grimmjow yelled out as he sonido-ed toward Ulquiorra, a powerful swinging back kick heading directly for the pale Espada's head.

As he came forward, Ulquiorra tilted his head to the side, it being obvious that he would dodge out of the way. But Grimmjow's attack was blocked as Orihime brought forth her Santen Kesshun and placed it directly in front of Ulquiorra. This made both Grimmjow's and even Ulquiorra's eyes widen slightly and turn to Orihime as the former of the Espada pushed off her shield and landed himself easily on the floor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, woman?! I don't need you unconscious or unable to walk." Grimmjow shouted as he narrowed his eyes on her heavily and the Shinigami's own eyes widened a bit in fright.

"You make it sound as though you could kill me all on your own. How ludicrous," Ulquiorra stated as he placed his unpocketed hand to his side.

"Ha! We'll see about that!" Grimmjow exclaimed as he charged toward the raven-haired Arrancar, to which he started throwing punches and kicks toward him at blinding speed.

But despite the blue-haired Espada's quickness, Ulquiorra continued to dodge each one of his attacks with even greater speed as his expression remained completely emotionless. This fact made Grimmjow's eyes narrow heavily as he suddenly threw his fist out as if to punch, to which Ulquiorra tilted his head to the side. But as Grimmjow's fist came closer to Ulquiorra's face, he opened his hand and blocked the raven-haired Arrancar's view.

Grimmjow grinned lightly as he quickly used this opportunity to send a forward kick at Ulquiorra, all the while bringing a small black box from his coat pocket. Yet the emotionless Espada just flipped over the attack and fired off a quick Cero directly into Grimmjow's hand, which destroyed the object he took from his pocket. This caused the blue-haired Arrancar to narrow his eyes again and look up at Ulquiorra as he hovered in the air for a moment, before drifting down to the floor.

As he did, Grimmjow immediately attempted to sweep both his enemy's legs, but to no avail as said Espada quickly jumped forward and grabbed the blue-haired Arrancar by his face. As he did this, Ulquiorra used his momentum to push Grimmjow straight through the Cero damaged wall and send him hurling out to the canopy of Las Noches. Orihime's eyes widened to this as she could only manage to watch this fight between them, to which she eventually looked to Ulquiorra as he just waited for Grimmjow to come back.

"Wow... you really are strong," she muttered in amazement, but the pale Espada didn't pay any attention nor respond to her as he stayed perfectly still. Orihime blinked her eyes to him, then looked over to the hole and back again. "Um... is he alright?" she questioned as she tilted her head slightly to the side.

Yet before Ulquiorra could answer, which the Shinigami girl wasn't sure he would do, Grimmjow suddenly appeared outside the hole and fired a very large blue coloured Cero at him. As this blast came toward him, Ulquiorra raised a hand up to block it, but Orihime jumped in the way and brought her Santen Kesshun out in front of her. The raven-haired Espada's eyes widened slightly at this, but he merely sonido-ed in front of the Shinigami's shield and spiked his spirit energy as he slashed the Cero in half with his bare hand.

Due to the combination of his spirit energy flare and his hand, the two blasts flew to either side of Ulquiorra and Orihime by an entire foot. Yet the two halves of the Cero continued on, blew every wall in its path to rubble and even caused part of the roof above to collapse. As this happened, Orihime blinked her eyes to the Espada standing directly in front of her, to which she dropped her shield. "Ichigo wishes for you to stay alive. Don't put yourself in dangerous situations," Ulquiorra stated blandly, without even looking at the strawberry-blonde Shinigami.

Orihime blinked her eyes at this, yet she wasn't able to respond as Grimmjow suddenly came up toward Ulquiorra with heavily narrowed eyes and sent a punch at his head. Despite blocking the attack with his back of his hand, Ulquiorra immediately pushed the blue-haired Espada away and out through the hole once again with a wave of his arm. This shocked Orihime slightly as she watched from behind the pale Arrancar, whom suddenly vanished in a sonido, to which she blinked her eyes and ran toward the opening of the hole that Grimmjow was sent through.

As she did this, she saw Ulquiorra appear before Grimmjow, just as he was steadying himself on the air, to which the raven-haired Espada sent a very powerful, spinning, downward kick directly to his stomach. This impact made the blue-haired Espada's eyes widen, all the air in his lungs to come out at once and for a bit of blood to come out of his mouth. But as he was hit, Grimmjow gasped for a breath, yet failed when his body was sent hurling into and through Las Noches' roof.

This caused Orihime to watch in surprise as she looked from the new hole Grimmjow had made in the canopy, before her eyes turned to Ulquiorra. "Stay where you are. I will return soon," the Espada called out, his tone still sounding emotionless despite the loudness of his voice.

...

"So Yylfordt, it looks like your little brother is fighting that Soul Reaper that almost killed you," Ichigo began the conversation. He had wandered over to Ggio's room and decided to talk with Grimmjow's former Fracción.

"I see; then I hope that Soul Reaper gives my brother a good beating," Yylfordt answered, looking away in disgust.

Then Ichigo sensed Aaroniero's spiritual energy rise as his Resurrección form, Glotoneria (Gluttony), put the pressure on his opponent. Why would he do that? His opponent was not even that strong.

"Sir, is there something wrong?" Shawlong asked.

"Yes, Aaroniero's Glotoneria is putting the pressure on his opponent who is weak for a Shinigami," Ichigo explained.

The Fracción looked surprised and Di Roy asked: "Why would he do that?"

"Not sure, but I'm going to find out," Ichigo continued and sonido-ed off.

When Ichigo got there, he was standing in front of the Privaron Espada's chamber. He saw a hole in the wall and looked inside. Ichigo saw Aaroniero in his release form which made his lower half of his body a giant purple, smiling octopus. He also was using his abilities to make his face look like the Soul Reaper he ate: Kaien Shiba.

He was holding a trident with the Soul Reaper, Rukia, impaled on it and Aaroniero was laughing crazily. Then Rukia, whom Ichigo thought was dead, grabbed the trident and held her broken sword in front of Aaroniero's face.

Ichigo's eyes widened when he saw what she was going to do. He had to act fast.

Before Rukia could finish saying her attack's name, a Bala hit her sword, but it still struck Aaroniero in the head. But when Kaien's face disappeared, she cursed because her blade missed both of Aaroniero's heads. Aaroniero then threw Rukia off his trident and resealed his release form and Zanpakutō.

Ichigo jumped down and landed next to Aaroniero to check if he was okay. The only damage he saw was the broken blade stuck in his tank, but luckily both his heads were fine and none of the red liquid in his tank was leaking. "Are you alright?" Ichigo questioned.

Aaroniero stared at him for a moment and both of his heads exclaimed in a surprised manner: "**You saved me!**"

Ichigo put one of his hands on his shoulder, answering: "Of course I did. After all, we Espada much watch each other's backs."

Both Aaroniero's heads smiled and nodded. He then turned to the barely alive Rukia and asked: "**Should I kill her?**"

Ichigo looked at her. "No, let's let someone else do that. Besides, we need to get you to the medical wing to remove that blade from your tank." Then we both sonido-ed off.

When we got to the medical wing, Aaroniero took a seat on a chair while the nurses tried to find a way to remove the blade. Ichigo was leaning against the door fame and had his Pesquisa open to sense what was going on. What he discovered was Szayel was fighting two opponents now and Zommari's spiritual signature was in the room where they'd left Rukia.

The dark-skinned Privaron was still in his Resurrección form, which immediately made Ichigo stop and think. _Was the opponent he had before a piece of cake for him to defeat so easily? Why would he insist on staying in his released form?_ Whatever the answer was, it was very foolish of them to try to come here.

Then Ichigo sensed Grimmjow and he was near the prisoner's room. "Hmm."

"Sir, is there something wrong?" Shawlong inquired.

"Grimmjow is going after the prisoner and if I'm corrected, I know what he plans on doing," Ichigo replied. "I've seen this coming for years. It looks like I'm going to have to help him again to get out of this mess. Shawlong, I want you and the others to stay here understand?"

"Yes, sir," he responded and quickly bowed before Ichigo sonido-ed away.

As Ichigo made his way to the prisoner's room, he met up with Ulquiorra. His clothes were a bit messed up, but he was pretty much fine. We looked at each other for a moment, then kept on walking to the prisoner's room. When we got there the door was blown off; there was a hole in the wall and in the room was Loly and Menoly. Ulquiorra walked in and ask: "Who did this?"

"Grimmjow," Loly answered, terrified of the Cuatro Espada now.

Ulquiorra looked around the room and then uttered: "I see," before leaving. Ichigo walked in and stared at both of the Numerós. They both looked very scared. He shook his head disappointedly and walked out, following Ulquiorra.

Later, Ichigo and Ulquiorra found Grimmjow and saw that the prisoner was healing him. "Grimmjow, what are you doing?" Ulquiorra interrogated the slightly higher ranked Arrancar.

Grimmjow remained silent and just smiled. "I can answer that, Ulquiorra," Ichigo replied, while leaning against the wall and had his arms crossed. "I'm technically Grimmjow's prey and Grimmjow alone is the only one allowed to challenge me for the right to the position of Primera, right Grimmjow?" Grimmjow was still silent, but his smile turned into a grin.

Then he charged at Ulquiorra and fired a Cero, but Ulquiorra blocked it easily. "I know why you don't want to fight Ulquiorra; it's because you're scared!" The Cuatro yelled. Ulquiorra then appeared above Grimmjow and charged a Cero, forcing Grimmjow to try and stop it with one hand. There was, however, a big explosion that destroyed the top half of the building we were in.

Grimmjow snuck up behind Ulquiorra and threw his Caja Negacion (**Negation Box**) at Ulquiorra's Hollow hole, trapping him in a different dimension. Ichigo was impressed by Grimmjow doing that. All of the Espada and even the Privaron had their own Caja Negacion.

Before approaching the girl, Ichigo felt Zommari's reiatsu wink out of existence and chuckled to himself. It looked like the fool finally got himself killed. The Primera couldn't care less about Zommari; he was a weird one, after all. It didn't bother Ichigo at all that he was dead.

Ichigo and Grimmjow were healed by the strawberry-blonde Shinigami and faced off opposite each other. Ichigo knew this fight was going to be a good one. There was a yelled "Destroy all against you, Demonio! (**Demon**)" before both of them lunged at each other.

Grimmjow fired a Cero, while Ichigo fired his Cero Oscuras. When the two attacks hit each other, they were even for a moment, but Ichigo's Cero Oscuras was stronger. It broke through and almost hit Grimmjow.

Grimmjow proceeded to cut a finger with his blade and charged up a powerful attack. "Take this!" He yelled. "An Espada's most powerful Cero: Gran Ray Cero."

When the attack hit Ichigo, he was surprised he did not get hurt. But of course, he was a lot stronger than he would have been if he was a human fighting Grimmjow.

Grimmjow laughed and declared: "Finally! This is what I've been waiting for!" He held his sword to his side, putting his hand over it and yelling: "Grind, Pantera! (**Panther**)"

The Cuatro had turned into his release form, which gave him a cat-like appearance. He and Ichigo started to fight again.

Grimmjow had been fighting hard and calling himself the King. He tore into the air and unleashed his last attack. "This is my most powerful technique: Desgarron! (**Tear**)" he shouted. Grimmjow threw his first five claws at Ichigo but, with determination, he destroyed them and charged at Grimmjow, who threw his last five. But Ichigo shattered them, too.

Ichigo stabbed Grimmjow and beat him, but instead of letting the Cuatro fall, he grabbed Grimmjow's hand and gently lay him on the ground. He had honour, which was why the blue-haired Espada should respect him and not keep challenging him for the position of Primera.

Ichigo glanced up at the fake sky; he could feel it in his bones.

The battles have only just begun.


End file.
